What if i'm not the bad guy ?
by xxteamjacob4evaxx
Summary: James is back ! sonny and chad are dating ! Buy something is wrong who is the real bad guy janny / channy
1. Changes

**Chapter 1**

JPOV

I was back! The guys at Condor Studios wanted my character back to do another season of Mackenzie Falls. Though I knew it would be hard to be accepted there. But I didn't care I just wanted to see Sonny again tell her I'd changed. (A/N I really like this character an wanted to make him the good guy.) As I walked through the corridors towards Mac Falls, I heard the familiar scream of Tawni "Where's my Coco Moco Coco". Same old Tawn.

Now to find Sonny, I walked over to the prop house. Only to find no Sonny just the two idiots what were their names …. Oh yeah ! Nico and Grady fighting over identical popcorn twins. They didn't notice me walk by. I soon found my way to her dressing room. I knocked no one answered the door was unlocked I walked on in and wow …. Sonny was there just sitting by her mirror. I don't think she even noticed me come in. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped!

" AHHH WATT Security !

Sonny Sonny calm down

Oh ! its you you're not welcome here !

I no but I just came to tell you I've changed and well ….

Well….

I well um.. ahh .. wanted a second chance

Well you're not getting it besides I'm seeing someone else

Who ?

Chad

Chad Dylan Cooper

Is there any other ?

Oh ! well I'll be going then

Wait! If you really have changed .. Why would you change?

Because what you and Tawni and Chad did really woke me up and I didn't want to be that guy anymore.

Well we could be friends ?

Sure ..

I left the room soon after and went to Mac Falls and was reading my script when Chad came in ….

"James

Yeah! Oh its you !

Hey ! What are you doing back here?

The producers want me to do another season. Look Chad I just want to tell you I've changed and I won't be all over Sonny I know you guys are dating an…..

Wait ! how long have you been here

About 30 mins

How do you know me amd Sonny are dating

Sonny told me. I was over there looking for another chance then she told me you to were dating

Yeah we are and you stay away from my Sunshine okay

Yeah yeah !

I left after that Man hat guy really gets on my nerves but Sonny deserves someone like him he was so protective so faithful … werid ! I didn't tink Chad was the type ? I decided I better head home

Damn ! I'd left my car keys in Chad's dressing room. I ran back. I walked through the door and what ! Chad was on his sofa making out with ….

(Oh no a cliffy ! I will update soon okayy but ii want at least five reviews)


	2. Cheater

Hey just to mention I do not own SWAC or any of the characters (though I wish I did) but I do own the plot line …!

(_Last time: Damn! I'd left my car keys in Chad's dressing room. I ran back. I walked through the door and what! Chad was on his sofa making out with ….)_

Tawni !

"Chad !" I Yelled how dare he poor Sonny !

"What ! He jumped away from Tawni as he saw me standing there! Tawni is my girlfriend we're keeping it from the paparazzi and I can kiss her if I want …."

"But!"

"Tawni I need to sort some things out with James meet me at home huh ?"

"Kay bye baby !"

I was confused .. " Chad man isn't Sonny your girlfriend ?"

"Yeah …"

"Then why did you say Tawni was ?"

"She is too "

"Chad your cheating on them both ! "

"No I just have two girlfriends at the same time"

I gave him a look …

"Yeah so ? You were a player too remember?"

"Yeah but I never cheated I just dumped …. From a distance "

"Look James you can't tell them I do love Sonny but she is taking it slow. Tawni's just for my needs."

Fine I won't tell them

Fine

Good

Oh we are not starting this!" And he stormed out .

I ran towards So Random I didn't care What Chad said I had to tell her. I looked in the prop house no one, her dressing room no one. I decided it could wait to tomorrow. I walked to the parking lot. There was Sonny, talking to Chad.

SPOV

I was on my way home when Chad suddenly pulled me around he told me he would never cheat and he loved me. I said I love you too and I no you would never cheat. It was strange Chad would really say that. Weird huh? Oh well I gave him a quick peck and he drove of in his car.

JPOV

"Sonny Sonny ! Wait up"

"Oh ! James huh ? Hi !"

"Sonny I need to tell you something . Chad's cheating on you with Tawni!

"What ?

"Though Tawni doesn't know did you ever wonder why Chad doesn't want to tell anyone?(A/N Sonny and Chad's relationship is a secret) because he's cheating on both of you !

"James Chad loves me he just told me"

"Exactly he knew I was going to tell you I walked in on him and Tawni."

"NO! You're lying he loves me you just want another chance!"

"Sonny I'm not lying "

"Yes you are and maybe we just shouldn't be friends !"

Fine

Fine

Good

"NO ! We're not doing this goodbye James!"

Then she stormed off. I had to make her believe me but how uhh! She's so stubborn I love it! Oh! Maybe Tawni will believe me hmmmm ?

Ohhh what will happen will Tawni believe him Read and review to find out..

And thanks to all you guys who reviewed Anniebellie Emma Channylover3 and hazel G () and another anonymous reviewer plz all constructive criticism welcomed


	3. Tell her

**JPOV**

(Next day)

I ran as quickly as I could towards So Random I had to find Tawni. I looked in the prop house there she was gazing at her reflection in a compact. Typical!

"Tawni!"

"James get out your sooo not welcome here!"

"Tawni I need to tell you something"

"Make it quick!"

"Chad's cheating on you with Sonny!"

"What? ... Lies"(and she slapped me)

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Chad loves me and would never cheat on me and Sonny is my best friend she wouldn't do that to me!"

"Does she know about you and Chad?"

"No" (she said while looking down)

"Then why do you think Chad wanted you not tell anyone?"

"James I still don't believe you he loves me I know it!"

"Well, will do me one thing tell Sonny that you and Chad are dating?"

"Maybe ….Why?"

"It'll make sense when you tell her"

Then I left I had a plan hopefully it would work.

**SPOV **

I was sitting in the dressing room thinking about Chad and what James had said. Chad wouldn't cheat right? No I trusted him. Just then my phone mooed it was a text from James.

Sonny

I'm sorry I came on wrong yesterday

Will you do me a favour tell Tawni your dating Chad

It'll all make sense when you tell her plz

James

Xxxxxx

Hmmm I wonder what he meant 'It'll all make sense when you tell her'

Just then Tawni walked in well may as well.

"Tawni / Sonny" (we said at the same time)

"Oh you go first!" (She said while flicking her hair like she was embarrassed)

"No it can wait. What were you gonna say?"

"I'm dating Chad" (We said together)

"What?"

Ohhh what are they gonna do ?

Please all constructive criticism welcomed !


End file.
